Welcome Home Darling
by Austreaus
Summary: Discontinued Story. Read if you please.
1. Chapter 1

Modern/Futuristic AU, starting in a custom setting. Year is mid 2092, Humanity has somewhat advanced, now using a wide array of machines in daily life. Hiro and Zero Two are married, Hiro, being owner of ACUROS Firearms and Robotics (AFR) a small militaristic company. Zero Two is a receptionist at a medical ward. Too lazy to name, anyways enjoy have fun yadda yadda, Austreaus out.

The glare of the bright sun shines down on the city, the cloudless sky, a beautiful shade of blue. Hiro would slowly step down the sidewalk onto a cement porch. The black haired man, sporting a black business suit and holding a suit case, would fumble around his pocket and pull out a set of keys and would insert an aluminum key into the top key hole and unlock it, then unlock the lower key hole. With the sound of a few clicks, he opened the door to see his wife, Zero Two in the long hallway. She was wearing a striped long shirt and skinny jeans, and had a green lollipop in her mouth. She was going to walk across the hall from the restroom to the living room, only to hear the front door open and stop in the middle to look at her husband who was walking through the door.

"Welcome home darling!~" Zero Two would lunge towards her beloved.

Hiro would be taken back by the lunge and would fall backwards. He laughed as he got up and rubbed the back of his head while Zero Two nuzzled herself into his chest.

"Seems like you missed me." Hiro chuckled as he lifted himself up.

"Of course I was darling, it's so boring without you around, everything on TV is so standard." Zero Two would lift her face off of his chest and get up, allowing him to stand.

Hiro would look into the living room. The television was showing a boxing match between two Arma Strider variants, the MK7 PALADiN, an egyptian mecha and the proud creation of Hiro, ACUROS Tracker Systems. He turned back to Zero Two.

"How could that be standard!? You know how long I worked on that strider!?" He looked at Zero Two in disbelief.

"Hmm, I don't know darling, it's not like I was forced to operate a prototype of that thing, and well, the fact I haven't had sex in around two months." Zero Two replied, taking her index finger and poking his nose with a smug smile. "I think, naturally, any girl would hate the thing that took her husband's mind off her, no?"

"I-I mean, come on, it's my job!" He took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen, Zero Two following behind. He tossed his brief case onto a couch and sat down at the dining table. "Anyways, what's for dinner?"

Zero Two would shimmie on to the kitchen and speak behind the little counter, "Well, today I prepared a nut crusted salmon, some potato mash, and mushroom soup, using a vegetable stock. Pretty good huh darling?"

"Well, I'd have to taste it first don't I?" Hiro replied and crossed his arms. "Knowing you, you probably doused the whole thing in honey anyways."

Zero Two would frown a tad bit. "That's rude you know, I go through all this work and you think I messed up. I remember when you messed up, you walked into the girls locker and looked right at me, and I didn't shame you once, pervert."

Zero Two brought over two meals to the table, the fabulously crusted salmon aswell as the potato mash and soup. Of course she brought something else, a massive jug of honey.

"Eh... We don't talk about that here..." He would blush slightly, then look over to her as she poured honey all over her salmon. "Are you seriously going to eat that?"

She looked up with a surpurised expression. "Well... yeah?"

"At this point, I don't understand if I ask for your health or for a stupid reason." Hiro would pick up his knife and fork.

"Aww, you're so cute darling, you care so much for me!~" Zero Two would cheer as she lifted the honey covered salmon with her hands and would take a massive chunk out of it, licking her hand clear of excess honey.

"Well of course, you're my wife and I love you." Hiro spoke out and took a bite. "W-Whoa, this is really good!"

Zero Two would stop eating and blush at both compliments. "Eheh...heh..." It seems she wasn't very use to compliments even after all this time of living. Meanwhile, Hiro was scarfing his food down and enjoying it all the while.

After dinner, Hiro walked off to the bath. The house had a large bath, infact it kinda looked like a spa. The bath could hold at the very least five other people. This was normal, noticing any militaristic jobs these days have a high payroll. Hiro took off his shirt and slacks, showing his fit body. The only thing that would contrast was the massive scar a little across his left pex, where his heart would be. He walked towards a shower head and quickly washed himself of any residue, namely dirt. After washing himself he walked towards the large bath and submerged himself. He sat in the large pool staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, remembering his past.

Gunfire rang through his ears, the heavy weight of his vest slowing himself. His childhood friend, Goro and Hiro were sent to fight a long war against Russian soldiers, and every mistake meant death. He remembered dragging Goro by the collar across the frozen tundras, treading carefully, as one mistake meant his cold demise.

A creak was heard from the bath door, snapping Hiro out of his daze. He looked up and saw Zero Two walking towards him, her beautiful pink hair shrouded by steam. Wait a minute...

"Z-Z-Zero Two! W-What are you doing!?" Hiro would stutter and float his way to the far side of the bath.

Zero Two looked at her partner and smiled, "Taking a bath with you darling." She replied and laughed away.

As she submerged herself into the bath, Hiro had a great glimpse of her voluptuos body, and his face turned red. Zero Two caught on to this, and while he was looking away she lunged at him and captured his head between her large breasts. Hiro screeched and flailed around for a small while, only to stop, as he knew there was no escape from the creavase. He looked up at Zero Two's face.

Zero Two met his eyes and grinned. "We've been married for two years and you're still a kid" She teased.

He looked away, blushing heavily. Fifteen minutes passed and they both got out of the bath, whenever Hiro would look over, Zero Two threw the closest article of clothing and called him a pervert, only to have him throw it back and blush. They both left the bath and sat around for a while, relaxing in eachother's presence.

"Hey, Darling... Why did you marry me?" Zero Two suddenly asked and would look down towards the carpet floor.

"Well, I would say it's because I love you." Hiro replied, staring towards the ceiling.

"Why do you love me?" Zero Two asked. "Why did you love me in the past?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Hiro replied with.

"W-What do you mean you don't know?" Zero Two looked up at Hiro. She frowned at his answer.

"W-Well, it's just so hard to explain. You were so beautiful back then, you were so sprightly and smart in every possible manner, you were just so... alluring..." Hiro replied.

"Even my deformities? No one talked to me because of them... No one talked to me because I never knew my family..." Zero Two would pick up the hand mirror on the coffee table. She pointed it up to her face, showing two white horns, sticking out of her fore head, then she would start to tear up.

"Your deformities? I just don't pay attention to them. However, they are quite alluring." Hiro replied, wiping off the tears from her eyes. "I guess I'm not like the normal kids either, huh? I didn't make fun of you, in fact I liked you as a kid, and I love you now."

He looked down at Zero Two and smiled. She was aslep, smiling. Hiro picked her up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, and layed her down. He tucked her into the bed and slipped in himself. Hiro looked over to his beloved and opened his mouth.

"I love you... Darling."

just so you guys know, i will update this stuff, and it may get some smut. MAY. so dont get your hopes up bill cosby.


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone its ya boi, Austreaus. quick shout out to my teacher Mr. Martinelli, cause hes chill. i have no idea what this message is supposed to mean to be honest. but clearly, the norm is to make a passage at the beginning of your stories.

The biting cold of the dark storm sent shivers down the fireteam's backs. The sunless sky gave a gloom to the city, no one to be seen in the fog for miles, upon miles. Snow littered the streets, and the smell of gunpowder permiated the air.

Hiro sat behind the concrete barricade, holding his Howa Type 89 service rifle close to him. The black haired man wore flektarn camoflauge clothing, and a kevlar vest. The camoflauge didn't work very well in the urban enviroment but it would have to make do, as it was his only pair of clothing anyways. Hiro took out a pendant from one of his pockets. With the sound of a click it would open and inside a picture of Zero Two. He stared at the picture, her bright smile alone was enough to make the man tear up. His sanity was being degraded, slowly. He looked over to his childhood friend Goro, and he was proned looking outwards with his M24 sniper rifle, scanning the area. Hiro wiped his eyes and looked up at the sunless sky. He took a deep breath until he noticed that there was stomping in the distance.

"Two MK2 PALADiNs, one T14 Armata, six infantry, and it seems... One resupply truck. Probably going to resupply troops at the southern front, nearby Khabarovsk." Goro broke the silence and softly spoke as he scoped the enemies.

"Well, we have two fireteams here, aswell as two SI units." Hiro replied, only to be stopped by Goro.

"Take out your binoculars and look at the situation." Goro spoke, not looking away from the scope.

Hiro would open his rucksack and pull out his binoculars. He scanned for the targets and looked carefully, taking in all the information he can.

"Approximately 600 meters." Goro stated, then continue. "Look at that there, the clock tower. Any sniper or LMG that perches up there and our allies are supressed for the whole fight."

"Well, we can't just let them resupply their troops now can we?" Hiro questioned his friend. "Letting them past would be problematic."

"You're right, but we can only use the SI units if we were closer, and that T14 will not be a good mix to this." The sniper replied.

"Well... Shit, how are we supposed to deal with this? We're running out of--" Hiro was cut short, as a bullet whizzed by Goro's head. He quickly grabbed Goro and pulled him into cover, adrenaline filling his veins.

"Shit!" Goro shouted as he touched his helmet to see if he was hit. "How did they fucking spot us?!"

The conversation was cut short by multiple rounds being fired off. Gunfire rang throughout the isolated town, the stomping of two massive machines getting closer. Hiro quickly pulled out his radio and pulled up Fireteam Six and Thirteen's frequency.

"This is Lance Corporal Hiro, Fireteam Thirteen, we're currently under fire, we need a call check now!" Hiro shouted into the radio.

"Sergeant Calem, Fireteam Six, alive, currently firing at the enemy over!"

"Private Taki, Fireteam Six, alive, in need of assistance, Private First Class Johnson has been hit by a round, we need a medic down here!"

An explosion was heard from a nearby house, and the stomping would become louder.

"Captain Parker, Fireteam Six, alive, tryin' to hold off these damn russian bastards!"

A few moments of gunfire exchanging was passed, only for Hiro to speak up again.

"Where's Fireteam Thirteen? Fireteam Thirteen speak up!" Hiro would shout, and that shouting merited a reply.

"Major... Fernando... Lopez... Dying... Fireteam Thirteen has been hit... by a shell..." The major on the other line was out of breath, gasping for air. The lack of oxygen didn't stop him however, he continued to speak. "Private Ambers... Corporal Rakoto... Private Everret... Dead... Tell my wife... Tell my kids... I love them."

Coughing was heard and the radio cut itself. "Major! Major Lopez! Hang in there, we're coming... We're fucking coming!" Hiro would shout into the radio. "We have to go Goro, we need to get down there!"

"Fuck, now how do you think we fuckin' will!? Look, we only have one SI unit with us, and there's two Striders. How are we supposed fucking move!?" Goro replied angrily, trying to dodge ricocheting rounds.

"Ah... Fuck, Fuck!" Hiro tried to think. "Fuck it!" Hiro peeked over the barricade and fired a few rounds at two enemy soldiers, some how hitting both of them.

"I got two of them out of them fight!" Hiro would gasp for air. "Fireteam Six, we need isolation on the T14!"

There was no response.

"Fireteam Six! Can we get a reply here!?" Hiro would shout again.

There was no response.

Hiro looked around for any signs of Fireteam Six. Luckily enough he did, however it wasn't the sight he wanted to see. Captain Parker's slumped body was up against a wall. Hiro popped his head back down and punched the barricade he was behind.

"Fuck!" Hiro shouted. "Fireteam Six is fucking dead! We're the last fuckers here!"

"God da-" Goro spoke only for a bullet to enter his chest. Hiro's friend fell back from the shear force of the round, his words being cut off. Hiro screamed, rage and agony filling his voice as he picked up his rifle and fired rounds back at the enemy.

"Darling." A voice spoke out.

"Darling." The voice got louder. It was a familiar voice. A lovely voice, that was music to his ears. A voice that would be his paradise from this setting of death and destruction.

Hiro opened his eyes, he was sweating. He looked up to see Zero Two staring in his eyes. His eyes started to tear up and he hugged his beloved wife. She was taken back from the sudden movement, but under the circumstance she assumed he had a nightmare, so she squeezed her arms around him.

"It's okay Darling... I'm here for you..." Her soothing voice would entice more tears.

Zero Two stroked Hiro's hair, holding him close. Only one phrase was needed to calm him down.

"I love you, Darling."

yaaaaaay back story. if you guys didnt really enjoy the ah... "dream" id like to hear the feedback and why you think it doesnt work. of course this is just to create more character for this universe's Hiro, so dont assume its linked to anything in the actually Darling in the Franxx story, cause it isnt. stop being a theorist ya dam theorists.


	3. Chapter 3

i had to think for like... a few minutes. its kinda abnormal to have... dream ptsd, but then it came full circle to me asking, if everyone is different, doesnt that mean everyone is technically abnormal? however that brings up the question, a norm is something a society can fit into being a 2/3 scale, and if every 2 out of 3 people are abnormal, wouldnt they be the norm? i dunno i just needed something to fill this space.

Hiro got up from the large bed shirtless. His hair ruffled, his eyes bloodshot from crying. The ex-military man would breathe slowly, to ensure he was alright, as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring into the invisible abyss as the cold morning atmosphere envelopped him. After a few calming moments, Hiro got up from the bed and looked over.

Zero Two looked up at him and smiled her bright smile, one that could shatter any barrier. A smile that could keep anyone from going insane. A smile that Hiro lived for. A smile that saved him.

"Bad dream, Darling?" The pink haired girl asked her husband.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you can say that." Hiro turned away and walked towards the closet. "Thank you, Zero Two."

"Hmm? What for?" Zero Two asked, confused for the sudden thanks.

Hiro turned his head and looked at her, befuddled. "Uh... You comforted me?"

"I guess I did do that huh? Isn't normal to comfort your significant other?" Zero Two replied.

"I would assume." Hiro fumbled around the closet looking for his black slacks.

"Today's Goro's birthday." Zero Two spoke out.

Hiro looked down at the ground. His expression holding a tint of sorrow. "Yeah... Yeah, I know."

Hiro found his slacks and started changing his clothes, putting on a white shirt on over his body. He then put his arms through the black suit, holding off on buttoning it up. Hiro would slip off his shorts, then look over at Zero Two. She clearly was... 'inspecting' him. She looked up at him as he stared her down and jumped, quickly looking away.

"Uh huh, and I'm the pervert in this house aren't I?" Hiro teased, only to get a pillow to his face, and a blushing Zero Two. He assumed he had won life just now at this specific moment.

Hiro slipped his legs through the slacks, zipping them up then belting them. He then got a tie and wrapped it around his neck, fiddling with it until he got it right, then buttoning his suit up.

"Don't you have work too, Zero Two?" Hiro would ask to see her face turn from a grin to agony.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to work." Zero Two complained.

"Well, you got to, now get up and change." Hiro commanded her only to get a long sigh.

"What, you want to watch me change? Pervert." Zero Two would stumble out of the bed sluggishly.

"I think we found out whos the real pervert here." Hiro replied to her insult, only to get a second pillow thrown at his face.

"Well I'm off to work, I'll see you later, Darling." Hiro called out and walked out of the room.

Hiro looked around his house for his brief case, finding it on one of his couches, opening it up to check if his project was still inside. Inside the brief case was a mass of mechanical parts, and Hiro smiled at them, then closing the brief case and walking out of the house, putting his shoes on of course.

As he arrived at the massive AFR building, he looked over to his right, there stood a large apartment complex. Hiro walked over to the complex and walked to the speaker.

"Room 312." Hiro spoke and slipped a card through a scanning slot. The front door opened and Hiro walked through, travelling up a few flights of stairs. He reached his destination in a few minutes. The metallic door had a label bolted onto it, 'Room 312 - Goro Hitori'. Hiro knocked on the door, a few clicks going off as it opened. There standing before Hiro was his best friend, Goro.

"Hiro?" Goro would ask, coughing.

"Hey Goro, how are you?" Hiro asked his childhood friend.

"Come in actuall-" Goro coughed, "It's cold."

Hiro stepped into Goro's home, looking around. It was very clean, however, so lonely. The black haired man would walk towards a chair at Goro's living room table, taking a seat as Goro took a seat across from him.

"Happy birthday, Goro." Hiro would tell his friend.

"Thanks, Hiro. Thank you for everything." Goro replied, his tone in a happy manner, only for him to cough after.

"They shot you in the lung, you should be thanking the doctors." Hiro replied, concerned at his friend's current condition.

"The doctors would have never seen me if you didn't dr-" Goro took a pause to cough, "-ag me across nearly all of Russia."

"Major Fernando Lopez, Captain Markel Parker, Sergeant Anthony Calem, Corporal Romana Rakoto, Private First Class David Johnson, Private Makoto Taki, Private Sienna Ambers, Private Pablo Everett, killed in combat." Hiro spoke, staring down at the table.

"Great men, taken." Goro couged.

"I should get going." Hiro looked at the time, standing up and holding out a hand to help Goro up.

Goro took Hiro's hand and helped himself up, coughing all the while. Both men walked towards the front door, saying there goodbyes.

"Hey, tell Ichigo-" Hiro stopped. Looked towards the ground, anger filling his eyes. "Nevermind."

Inside Hiro's AFR office, he was looking over paper work, mostly arms deals to send Tracker System striders to America, aswell as shipping 5 tonnes of ACUROS RAS3s to Austria, the current service rifle. The tiring work of reading through everything aswell as inspecting prototypes would wear Hiro down, so often he poured himself some brandy and sat in the executive lounge, to relax for a few minutes.

After his break he took an elevator down to the foundry, to check up on his new project, Fury Systems. The mech was going to change the Arma Strider industry forever, have the ability to sport a railgun with rails, and not be weighed down. As Hiro came down to the foundry, he smiled at the sight of his new canvas, painted with steel and screws. Hiro watched as sparks flew and hydraulic arms put together the magnificent weapon. As the black haired male stared, he realised he lost track of time and it was already time for him to leave. Hiro grabbed his brief case for his office and checked out.

As Hiro walked up the porch, he took a deep breath. He fumbled around in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and inserting an aluminum key into both locks. With a few clicks, the door opened.

i am one sneezey boi today. next chapter im probably gonna lean more towards Zero Two's life probs, still trying to keep it centered around Hiro's pov, so its gonna be a big gamble for me, as well as alot of time to format everything in a nice manner. i also had to come up with a name for Gobro but its quite hard, as his name is literally what i wanted to go for as "go" is 5 in japanese and "ro" is the first character of 6, so in the end i just put hitori, which means alone. because that makes it sad, but there will be light at the end of this tunnel. so uh, stay tuned my bois, Austreaus out.


	4. Chapter 4

gah! im trying to get a general flow going cause i have a great idea, however its quite hard since how ive structured the first three chapters. i cant just discard them, clearly, so now im gonna have to pull off some mlg shit so stick around i guess.

The wooden door opened, the warmth of his home enveloping him against the gloom of the outside. Hiro inhaled a mass of air, a tasteful smell filling his lungs. He closed the door and kicked off his black shoes and noticed the television was on, once more. As he shimmied down the hallway, he looked into the living room, to see Zero Two, sitting down on the long puffy couch, staring into the television. For the first time she didn't glomp him at the front door, which was very new. A devious grin would strike Hiro's face, and he slowly sneaked towards her. As he snuck up, he softly dropped his briefcase onto the floor, until he was right behind her. With no waste of movement, a quick 'attack' to her right side was in fruition. A year of basic training wasn't enough however, and Zero Two's hand quickly caught Hiro's.

"So, about your... Attack, Darling." Zero Two slowly turned to face him, a smug look on her face.

"H-Hey, what's for dinner?" Hiro's expression quickly changed to a nervous state. Zero Two was quite amused by this, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, you can't blame me, I tried, and I failed." Hiro responded to her laugh.

Zero Two calmed down and got up from the couch. "Well, today we got a nice reverse-seared steak, some toasted white bread, aswell as sauteed mushrooms and bell peppers."

The black haired man took a seat at the dinner table, while Zero Two prepared the meals.

"So, how was your day?" Hiro broke the short silence after sitting down.

"It was so boring." Zero Two replied to his question. "Until you came home, of course."

"Uh huh, and why was it so boring?" Hiro questioned the pink haired girl.

"I never get you asking so much questions, what the catch?" Zero Two walked around the counter, bringing the dishes.

"Well, I guess the reason is that I... Just want to know." Hiro replied to her, in a shrug like manner.

"I guess you can say it was the same old, same old, picking up calls, doing some paperwork." Zero Two replied as she sat down, with a jug of honey.

"Again, there is no way that a copious amount of honey is healthy." Hiro shook his head in dissapproval.

"Uh huh, and so is not dealing with stress." Zero Two replied pointing out the fact that Hiro was in bad condition, as if he hadn't had a good night sleep in decades.

"Right." Hiro responded. "Maybe I should take a day off."

"If you do, I know the perfect place to go, Darling." Zero Two stated as she plastered her meal with honey.

"And where is that?" Hiro asked, using his knife to cut a small wedge of the steak.

"Kabira." She answered him, then taking a massive bite out of her steak, her hands being covered in the golden liquid.

"Ka-Kabira? We have that money now don't we." The answer merrited sarcasm.

"I don't know Darling, it's not as if you literally own a company that sells and researchs guns. Surely, in today's times, they have a large influential standing." Zero Two replied angrily.

"Fine, we'll go to Kabira." Hiro gave in to his beloved.

Zero Two's eyes sparkled at his answer and rejoiced. "I'm going to Kabira!"

"Tell your boss you'll have leave for a week." Hiro told the sprightly girl, then taking a bite.

After dinner, Hiro wondered off to the shower, doing his normal routine, undressing, rinsing off residue, then relaxing in the hot water. The raven haired male's toned body seemed to be displaced within' the water. He looked up into the ceiling, resting his head back on a pillar which ran between the pool, up. Hiro remembered a situation.

"I forbid you from talking with her." A small girl with short dark blue hair shouted at Hiro.

"What do you mean you forbid me? You aren't my mother!" Hiro replied.

"Of course I'm not your mother, but I'm the closest thing you have! So it's either her, or me!" The female screamed.

People around them would stare in disbelief that this was going on in a school, students taking their phones out to record their distraught peers.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I love her and if you can't understand that, then so fucking be it!" Hiro replied, only to receive a slap across the face.

"How dare you!" The small girl ran away, tears in her eyes.

Hiro opened his eyes, hearing a fiddling at the bathroom door. "It's locked this time!"

Hiro laughed until he heard the door open, then looked up to see his wife's voluptuous body. He couldn't help but stare, until realising he just stared her down like a dog.

"I uh..." Hiro looked away. "You're looking quite fine today."

"Pervert." Zero Two snickered.

Hiro blushed from embarassment, keeping minimal eye contact. Zero Two caught on to the fact that he was looking away, and wanted to do something about that. Zero Two waded closer to Hiro, who was trying to back away, only to hit the pillar. She pressed her breasts onto his chest and lifted his wet hair away from his face.

"H-Hey?" Hiro was confused and embarassed at the situation, unsure of what to do.

Zero Two sat there, forgetting what she was going to do as she couldn't help but stare into his sea green eyes. Quickly she backed away, blushing as she forgot her plan.

"Uh... Uh huh. Well, I have to get out now." Hiro got up, covering his genitalia, and shimmied out, leaving Zero Two to sit in the bath and reminisce.

As Hiro walked out of the bath and put on a red shirt, he walked towards the living room, vaulting the couch and turning on the television. He skimmed through the channels until he saw something that caught his eyes.

"Hey everyone it's me, your favorite host, Ryoji! Today we have a special guest, master of the TPK MK4 Spider Tank, Ichigo Ichinose!" The talkshow annoucer spoke in a weird manner, kind of forced.

Hiro got a somewhat angry at the mention of her name, but continued to watch to see if anything new has happened in her life.

"Well Ms. Ichinose, what are your plans?" The host asked.

"Well Ryoji, I'm going back to Okinawa, to meet a great friend of mine. I received word that he was discharged from combat after being shot a few years back and only now I got time to take a day off." The small blue haired lady replied.

"So glad I'm going to Kabira." Hiro sighed with a tint of happiness, until he heard Zero Two.

"You should invite her and Goro."

"W-What the hell? If I wanted a vacation with her around, I would have to be dead." Hiro replied.

"I don't think her choices should really merit this much hate from you." Zero Two replied. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like her, but you were her only friend for so long."

Hiro thought for a few seconds. "Fine. Let's go to bed now. I need to get rest."

"Eh, I guess." Zero Two turned to walk up the stairs, being followed behind by Hiro.

Hiro knows this. Zero Two knows this. The next few days will be the happiest days they will hve in a while.

lets hope this works. well, lets hope what i have in plan works. alright so heres some work on ichigo, since she plays a very big role in hiro and zero two's life. i tried poking at zero two's job but i realise how boring it is to be a receptionist. anyways, late chapter cause i wss watching too much youtube. Austreaus out.


	5. Chapter 5

here we gooooooooooooo. thats it.

Hiro awoke to the sun, slowly opening his eyes. He turned to his right only to look at Zero Two's resting face. The black haired man would be mesmorized by her face, in fact, he thought she was quite cute, with her long pink hair ruffled, and the two petite white horns sticking out from the strands of pink. Her alluring white horns captivated him, rendering him unable to blink. Her soft breathing was so calming and peaceful, he couldn't help himself.

"Pervert." Zero Two spoke, her eyes closed and a grin forming.

Hiro wasn't surprised, he just chuckled a bit and reached out his hand, patting her head, and moving hair covering her face. Zero Two slowly opened her verdant eyes, still a soft grin as Hiro stroked her hair. Hiro didn't want to leave the comfort of the warm bed, as his muscles have relaxed, the blissful feeling filling his body.

"I need to call my secretary." Hiro spoke to the pink haired girl who was now somewhat angry at the fact he stopped petting her.

"I have to call my boss then." Zero Two replied, reaching for her phone which was on her nightstand.

As Hiro turned his phone on, he was bombarded by messages from Goro. Hiro skimmed through them and they all had a beautiful summary.

"WHY IS ICHIGO AT MY HOUSE"

Hiro was amused by the messages, snickering a bit. He pulled up his contacts and looked for his secretary's number, also labeled, "Naomi Koshimizu". With a tap on his phone, it started to vibrate.

"This is the AFR Offices, how can I help you?" The girl on the other line questioned.

"Naomi, it's Hiro. I'm taking this week off, can you make it work?" Hiro asked the secretary.

"Ah-- Mr. Tomatsu, I can arrange that, and my apologies for my unprofessional behavior." Naomi replied, surpurised at who she was speakimg with.

"No, no, don't worry about it Naomi, you can do your job fine. Anyhow, thank you." Hiro replied, then hung up.

The man scrolled down his contacts to find his childhood friend. A quick tap started the sequence.

"Hi-" Goro coughs. "-Ro!"

"Hey Goro, how are you man?" Hiro asked the blonde haired man, only for him to hear a girl in the back.

"What are you doing? You need rest, come now." The voice spoke, the other phone making a loud thud as it was dropped.

The faint noise of Goro shouting back in rebellion was quite amusing, until the phone was picked up again.

"Hello, Mr. Hitori is currently in bed right now, so who is this?" The familiar voice was quickly linked to Ichigo, so Hiro sighed and replied.

"Hello, Ichigo." Hiro greeted her.

"Ah, hey Hiro, how have you been doing?" Ichigo asked the angry ex-military.

"Quite well. Anyways, I'm going to Kabira Bay, with a friend, and they were wondering if you and Goro would like to come along." Hiro asked the girl on the other line.

"Sure, when are we going?" Ichigo replied to Hiro.

"Wednesday." Hiro informed.

"Okay, I'll tell Goro." The line was cut as she hung up.

Hiro exhaled and rolls back only to find himself between two massive warm pillows. Correction, Hiro rolls back only to fins himself between Zero Two's massive breasts. He didn't complain, as Hiro was done complaining for a while, only enjoying the softness.

"You're such a perv today, Darling." Zero Two teased.

"I'm alright with that, because this is the only time I'll ever feel so relaxed." Hiro spoke, inhaling a massive waft of Zero Two's scent which waz essentially honey.

"Enjoy it I guess." Zero Two brought him in closer, burying her nose into his black hair, helping herself.

The two would lay there in eachother's presence for atleast another fifteen minutes, until Zero Two broke the silence.

"Hey, Darling." The girl called out to her beloved.

"Hmm?" Hiro replied with, wondering what she had to say.

"I want a... I want a baby." Zero Two told Hiro, nervousness in her voice.

Hiro was taken back by the question, and he moved his head away from her breasts and looked up at her. "What?"

"I want to..." Zero Two blushed. "I want to have a baby with you."

"Seriously?" Hiro asked her, clearly in a state of disbelief.

"Do you not want one with me?" Zero Two asked, sorrow filling her expression.

"I don't just want one. I would kill for a child with you." Hiro quickly replied. It was an unorthodox statement but the pink haired girl understood it clearly.

Zero Two's eyes lit up like emeralds, only for her to start crying.

"W-Wha, Did I say something wrong?" Hiro asked her as he pushed himself up a bit to get on eye level.

"N-No, It just makes me so happy..." Zero Two continued to cry her tears of happiness. To know that the person she loves wants to have a child with her was great news to her.

"I'll say it one more time then. Iota Tomatsu, I want to have a child with you." Hiro told his beloved, which caused even more tears of joy to form.

short ass chapter. i really need to put more time into this tbh. anyways, im about to amke this a great ass week, so if you wanna know whst happens next... ill make the next chapter tommorow. or well, today cause im gonna post this late as hell. and yes, i have to get zero twk a name cause no parent in their right mind names their kid zero two. so her name is Iota which was her 9i name in the 9s. well it was nain iota but shhhhh you didnt hear that from me.


	6. Chapter 6

i promised story! i promised it! also i need to get a laptop or something, using a phone to do this shit is frustrating. thats why i have so many typos and why my shit is so short. it takes way too much time in a very inconvenient way. i do love my phone though, very useful. anyways im rambling.

Hiro wiggled out of a sleeping Zero Two's grasp, taking one last look at his wife, before getting up from the warmth of his bed, the cold air enveloping him as he walked to the restroom attached to the master bedroom. The black haired man stared into the large mirror over the sink, his sea green eyes unblinking. He took a large breath, and started to brush his teeth. A few minutes would pass with while he readied himself for the day. The man walked out of the restroom and went down a set of stairs into the main hallway, taking a right into the living room, which was essentially just a massive room with a counter at the far end. At the far end it was the kitchen, behind the counter facing the entry point would be the dining 'room' and beside that the living room. Hiro walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, staring into the cold. He spotted a nice set of ingredients, mainly eggs.

Hiro wasn't a great cook, he knew it himself but he can atleast do something as he was hungry, and Zero Two will probably be hungry aswell once she wakes up from her extended sleep. Hiro grabbed a few eggs, butter, milk, and cured salmon, aswell as opening a cupboard for some bread. After collecting his ingredients, he grabbed a small pot and put it on a burner, letting the pot get to a warmer temperature, aswell as getting a pan to put on a secondary burner, letting the pan warm a bit faster. He got a few slices on bread and toasted them on the pan, while cracking the raw eggs into the pot, aswell as adding quarter of a stick of butter. He toasted the slices for at least thirty seconds on each side, enough time for it to become a tad golden but not completely, and cutting the gas. Quickly, Hiro moved over to the pot, mixing the eggs like his never mixed before, breaking up the yolks and combining them with the whites, the butter melting and creating a slurry on yellow. Atleast a minute and a half passed, before he added in milk, some salt and pepper, and chives. He stirred for another thirty seconds before killing the gas, as the excess heat would cook the eggs even further without fire. He got two glass plates from the cupboard, arranging the dishes in a weird manner as he had no clue on presentation, putting a clump of scrambled eggs on the plate and positioning two slices of toasted bread next to it, somewhat leaning, and a simple slab of cured salmon in the more empty-ish side of the plate. We can say it was quite messy.

Hiro looked around in a seperate cupboard, finding a tray to put the dishes on, in which he did. He then acquired two knives, two forks, and two glass cups, filling both with orange juice, because everyone knows vitamin D is great for you. He grabbed the tray and started to head to the master bedroom, walking up the stairs and popping the door opened. Hiro barely opened the door and Zero Two's eyes flashed open, her head quickly popping up, looking like a weird pink waterfall. She inhaled twice at the fragrance of the chives and somewhat of the eggs, and moved hair away from her face. Hiro walked closer and sat down at the bed, getting the tray and placing it on her lap, while of course taking his own meal.

"Good morning, again." Hiro looked at the horned lady with a smile.

"G-Good morning." Zero Two replied, unable to look him in the eye after earlier.

"Oh, right." Hiro remembered, putting his meal down and quickly running down to the kitchen, grabbing the honey jug and running back up. "Here."

Zero Two grabbed the jug from him, pouring it over her food. "Thank you..." She thanked him softly, still quite embaressed.

Hiro felt kind of displaced as Zero Two's usual sprightly attitude was lacking, so he decided to bring it up.

"Are you okay Zero Two? You seem quite different right now." Hiro asked. "I know you want a chi-"

Zero Two let out an "eep"

"Uhehehehe." Hiro just laughed in a menacing manner. "Ohoho? Is that what it is?"

"W-What?" Zero Two answered with a confused question, her face still red.

"You tell me you want a child, then you're too embaressed to own up to it." Hiro answered her question.

"Well, tell you what." Hiro moved his plate and her tray onto a desk in a far corner.

"What?" Zero Two asked nervously.

ahem. im going to say this reeeeaaally carefully now. someone is getting fucked. and if you feel like you are better than some people... then you should ah... stop here. go read chapter 7 when its out, i needa do 6.5 now


	7. Chapter 6 (Lemon)

Zero Two was taken back from a sudden lunge by Hiro. She was speechless as he pushed his nose into her neck, sniffing her.

"W-What are you doing, Darling?" Zero Two asked as he inhaled her scent, only for her to jump when he took a nice lick.

"You said you wanted a child, and I'm going on with that deal." Hiro spoke as he continued to lick her neck, taking small bites here and there. "I suggest you also have fun."

"You want me to have fun h--" Zero Two moaned a bit from a little nipple. "A bit huh... f-fine."

With a sudden movement, Zero Two brought Hiro down onto her, taking a long kiss. Their saliva mixed as they fought for dominance on their counterpart, Zero Two wrapping her arms around Hiro's neck as he held her hips. Both of them pulled away gasping for air, as Hiro quickly started to unbutton Zero Two's shirt as she just tore his in half, but he didn't care. As each button came off, Zero Two would grope Hiro's toned body, enjoying what she was feeling.

Hiro completely unbuttoned Zero Two's shirt, her large breasts exposed to the open air, the cold causing her nipples to harden. Hiro couldn't help himself has he lowered himself to suck on her left nipple. The feeling of Hiro sucking on her breast caused a jolt of pleasure inside Zero Two, causing her to moan. Hiro continued to suck on her breast, while also sliding off her pants to expose her white panties, which were soaked in Zero Two's fluid.

"Dar--ling!" Zero Two moaned, only for her to spasm, causing her panties to become even more wet.

Hiro let Zero Two's breast go, taking his pants and briefs off to reveal his hard shaft. Zero Two quickly flipped their positions, moving herself down to stare at his large cock, mesmorized by the musky smell. The pink haired girl started to lick his shaft, starting from the base all the way to the head, then engulfing the tip with her warm, wet mouth. Hiro grunted at the movements, which didn't stop as she continued to take in more and more of him, until she couldn't take anymore.

Hiro could feel his tip touch the back of her throat as she went down to the base of his cock, the feeling was estatic, the pleasure was emmense. Zero Two started to bob her head up and down on his shaft, the salty taste was so digusting but addictive.

"Iota..." Hiro moaned Zero Two's name, his voice coarse and his breathing rough.

Zero Two caught onto this and popped her head off, licking the shaft like a hungry animal, the sloppiness made Hiro even harder.

"Iota..." Huro moaned again, his voice becoming even more coarse.

As he was nearing his limit, he quickly grabbed her head and slammed his cock down her mouth, shouting Zero Two's name as he came deep down her throat. Zero Two lifted her head and coughed.

"I-I'm sorry, Iota." Hiro would speak, gasping for air.

"I don't care I liked it, Darling." Zero Two replied, her eyes filled with lust. "Now..."

Zero Two slowly crawled her self up to head level and looked down into Hiro's sea green eyes. Hiro stared back into her verdant green eyes, his shaft becoming ten times harder. Zero Two removed her panties and lined up Hiro's massive shaft, her body shaking. Hiro caught onto her shaking and grabed her right hand, holding onto it. Zero Two lowered herself onto his cock, her eyes slowly rolling back and a long moan escaping her mouth as she engulfed his massive shaft with her voluptuous body.

Hiro grunted from the emmense amount of pleasure as Zero Two squeezed down on his shaft like a sloppy wet vacuum, however Zero Two was talking too long for Hiro so he quickly changed the position's once more, to have her underneath him as he started to push into her, causing her to moan out his name in pleasure.

"You like that Iota? My dick inside of you right now?" Hiro spoke down to Zero Two. "You--" Hiro slowly pulled his shaft outwards. "Whore!" The ex-militant swiftly slammed his shaft back into her in a rough manner, causing her eyes to rolled back and her to scream Hiro's name. The wet noise of the action caused Hiro to do it again, over and over, the pleasure was emmense.

Hiro took his shaft out of Zero Two's vagina, flipping her over, showing her large butt. Hiro slowly started to rub against her ass, right between both of her buttcheecks.

"Darling... Please put it back in..." Zero Two begged Hiro to put his shaft back into her.

"What's that? I need to hear that better." Hiro asked her, still rubbing his cock between her buttcheeks. "Say that again? Extra dirty."

"I want you to ram you massive smelly cock into me, Darling!" Zero Two begged Hiro only for him to ram his shaft into Zero Two's extremely tight anus. Zero Two's eyes widened as Hiro started to pump into her, her eyes pulling back and her head being filk only by pleasure. Hiro grabbed one of her horns and he defiled her small anus, stretching it.

The pleasure was two much for Zero Two as she couldn't say a word. Hiro however was slowly meeting his climax, his breathing becoming coarse. Hiro quickly pulled out his shift anf put it straight back, however into her vagina instead. Zero Two's moaning with made the situstion even more pleasant as Hiro came deep inside her vagina, grunting all the while, even calling out her name.

gah im tired. i need sleep. anyways that was your sex scene has fun guys.


	8. Chapter 7

you have to ask yourself one day, what even is energy. cause i never have it, as i am mlg pro bb. anyways, sorry if the last two or three chapters were rushed as fuck. i promise ill rewrite them. later. for now,

Hiro ejected himself and got off of his lover, his toned body, drenched in sweat. His coarse and heavy breathing appearant. His black hair ruffled from their interaction. Zero Two had her face buried into the pillow, also in the same condition. Zero Two slowly turned herself around and looked up at the ceiling, calming down with every breath. The exhausted girl rolled a over a tad bit and hugged Hiro, giggling. Hiro put his left arm around her shoulder and stared up in the ceiling.

The toned man closed his eyes, a haze filling his mind, his breathing steadied, and with that, he fell asleep.

Hiro awoke to the soft clinking of pots and pans downstairs. It was 4pm, and Hiro realized he and Zero Two had 'played around' for nearly two hours. His first thought was how is that even possible. His second thought was he was hungry. Hiro lifted himself up, his bare chest open to the cold. He yawned as he got up from the bed, his sea green eyes scanning the room. He stretched his arms, and did a few waist turns, causing his back to crack. The toned shirtless man walked out of the room and down the stairs, the television on in the living room, playing the news. As Hiro walked into the living room he spotted Zero Two preparing to cook, only for her to turn around and sniff.

"Darling, you smell like sweat and bodily fluids, go take a bath." The girl pinched her nose with her fingers.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Hiro replied, then realizing he was at least eight meters away from her.

As he realized he probably doesn't smell like flowers, he walked back up the stairs and towards the massive bathing room. Hiro opened the door and started to strip the only thing he had on, his shorts. With his shorts off, and his body ready, he walked over to a shower head and rinsed himself off, the water clearing the layer of sweat. After a few five minutes of scrubbing himself with soap and rinsing himself off, he plopped himself into the massive pool of water beside him, the hot water felt like a great massage to his body. He stared up into the ceiling once more, his eyes closed.

"Welcome to Fireteam 13, I'm Major Lopez from Reynosa, Mexico." The tall muscular man greeted his new member. His shaved head and brown eyes stared down at Hiro, his mouth sporting a smile.

"Greetings sir." Hiro stood tall and saluted his team leader.

"Hey man, no need to be so formal, just call me Fernando ah?" He held out a hand to Hiro.

"I can't just do that, sir." Hiro replied, grasping the Major's hand.

"Uh huh. Well, tell me about yourself." The Major let go, walking towards the barracks.

"Yes sir!" Hiro replied, following. "My name is Hiro Tomatsu, I'm from Okinawa, Japan."

"That's all? Tell me more!" The taller man questioned and laughed.

"I have a splendid wife and aspire to create Arma Striders sir." Hiro continued.

"You have a wife aswell? I have one, and two great kids, Dominic and Alejandra. My son, Dominic wants to be a spider tank pilot, and my daughter Alejandra aspires to be a doctor." Fernando told the japanese man.

"That's great, Major." Hiro replied, stopping at the barracks entrance.

"In here, you will meet you fellow fireteam members." The major opened the door and inside were four other people, one he recognized real well.

"Oh shit, is that you Goro?" Hiro spoke surprised, aswell as breaking his facade a bit.

The blonde man turned and smiled. "Yo, shit hey Hiro!"

"Hey man!" Hiro replied in a happy tone. "And... Who's everyone else?"

A small girl in the back raised her hand. "I'm Sienna Ambers."

The small girl told Hiro about herself. Her family was killed in an american versus russian firefight in New York. She joined the US Marines and got assigned in an Allies Multi-Racial Fireteam.

"My name is Ramonai Rakoto, I'm from Algeria. Touggourt Algeria." A tall, bulky black man spoke with his accent.

Rakoto was a small child when pirates raided his village. He was taken to the outskirts of Touggourt and forced to work, moving ammunition and weaponry from warehouse to warehouse until Navy Seals raided the main ship of the Pirates liberating him. He was extremely greatful and this was how he was going to repay them, by fighting their war.

"My name is Anton Jameston Everett. I'm from Chinchester, England." The british man spoke with his accent, his sprightly smile matched with his smaller size.

Anton lived a normal life, going to school, playing with friends, much like Hiro. He has a wife and one kid, named Jack. His son is going to Oxford and will graduate when Anton's service is up.

However, the days of coming back home won't come for Anton, Fernando, Ramonai, or Sienna. As their time was cut short.

Hiro made a fist and slammed it into the marble tile. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in the bath for too long and quickly got out, wiping himself off and putting on a shirt and shorts. The ex-military man shambled down the stairs taking a great sniff of his wife's cooking.

"Took you long enough, Darling." Zero Two turned around to see her husband walk through the archway.

"I was thinking." Hiro replied, rubbing the back of his head, laughing.

"Maybe you should think on how you slammed your dick in my ass. That hurts you know!" Zero Two complained, holding up a spoon.

"Oh yeah? Looked like you loved it." Hiro teased her, only to get a spoon to the face. "Hey, that's not a pillow, that hurts!"

"Yeah yeah, sit down Darling." Zero Two pulled out his chair and placed a dish piled with food on the table, blushing.

"And... this is?" Hiro asked Zero Two, his face showing confusion.

"It is a nice beef fillet, with gremolata" The pink haired girl replied, taking a seat and pouring honey all over her creation.

"I still protest to your fifty percent honey diet." Hiro spoke out loud purposefully.

"It's as sweet as you, Darling!" Zero Two replied, lifting her fillet and taking a massive bite, no utensils required.

"Yeah." Hiro cut his fillet and took a bite. "We go to Kabira in two days ah? Hell today felt long."

"I'm very excited." Zero Two spoke, taking another massive chunk and devouring it.

"Of course you are." Hiro replied, laughing.

wow, i did stuff. welp, imma go sleep. cya tommorow bois.


	9. Chapter 8

i dig. she dig. he dig. they dig. we dig. now its not a very beautiful poem, but it is quite deep. a fabulous quote from cyanide.

Hiro awoke to Zero Two groaning in the master restroom. The tired man slowly got up from the bed, scratching his head and yawning. As he slowly opened the door he saw Zero Two slumped over the toilet, one hand holding her stomsch, the other holding the toilet seat.

"You alright in here?" Hiro asked sluggishly, looking up at the wall mounted clock, the time being seven in the morning.

"I...I'm fine." The pink haired girl inhaled, then coughing a bit, which lead to her vomiting in the toilet.

Hiro sat down beside her, rubbing her back as she let out her slurry of... disgust. Zero Two stopped vomiting to take a breather.

"Let me get you some water." Hiro stood up and walked out the room leaving Zero Two alone.

After a few minutes he came back with a glass of water, holding it out to her. Zero Two took the glass out of his hands and took a sip.

"Thank you, Darling..." The girl was clearly tired of vomiting.

Zero Two attempted to stand up, only to get caught by Hiro as she fell back. The black haired man carried her towards the messy bed, laying her down.

"I may have to take you to the doctor's office." Hiro told his beloved, stroking her hair.

"I don't want to." Zero Two pouted.

"Well, we won't know what's wrong with you if we don't go." Hiro replied.

"N--" Zero Two was stopped as she held back a reflex. "F-Fine."

"Alright, get up, let's go." Hiro helped the nauseous girl up.

He walked outside to his motorcycle, putting a sleek red sports helmet on her head, then putting on his own sports helmet. The ex-military man helped his wife sit on the back of the bike, then going over himself. With a quick pop into the ignition, his bike was ready.

"Hold on." Hiro guided her hands to hold onto him.

With that, they were off.

As the couple stopped in the massive parking lot, Zero Two quickly shimmied towards the nearest trash can, taking off the helmet and ejecting a nasty liquid. Hiro followed behind, rubbing her back to ease out the rest of the deathly slurry. After her situation, Hiro guided the girl towards the medical ward's front desk, where she was assigned a number and sat down at the waiting room.

"Are you holding up fine, Zero Two?" Hiro asked the slightly shorter girl.

"I'm... Feeling alright." Zero Two replied to Hiro.

"Okay, tell me if anything feels off." Hiro informed, only for the nurse to come out and call the girl in.

Hiro waited what seemed like and eternity until he was allowed to enter the office. As he walked into the office, he saw Zero Two sat on the covered bed sitting. She looked up at the opening door and smiled at Hiro.

"Ah, you are Mr. Tomatsu?" A small man questioned using a hand to guide Hiro to a seat.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Tomatsu." Hiro replied.

I'm Doctor Westwood. As you know your wife is quite ill. She has told me you both have been procreating yes?" Doctor Westwood continued to interrogate Hiro.

"Uh..." Hiro became skiddish. "Y-Yes."

"I see. Well your wife has something you would call... Morning sickness. It tends to be when the female counterpart is preparing to nuture an embryo." The doctor continued.

"What, so you're saying my wife is pregnant?" Hiro's face lit up.

"Well, not necessarily, there are many problems down the road, and we can only really know once three months have past." The small man told Hiro.

"Oh..." Hiro's expression died a tad bit.

"I would suggest you to come back whenever you can. I'm going to prescribe your wife some folic acid tablets. A pill a day with a glass of water should be enough." The doctor wrote a small note and signed it, handing it to Hiro.

"Alright, You can be off now." The doctor shooed them both away.

wheeee were getting places. i dont know why i still write this little notes, i only fill them with jokes. only a few sentences tend to be informal.


	10. Chapter 9

when you miss a day in the upload schedule, but then hide away in a corner.

Hiro and Zero Two both left the medical ward, the sun's rays beaming down on the two. Hiro took a few seconds to relax and breathe, Zero Two however, seemed like she was dying, as fatigue filled her body. Hiro took note of this and helped Zero Two onto his bike, putting a helmet on her, and then kicking it off.

"Stay awake for a little bit more okay, Zero Two?" Hiro asked the tired girl, somewhat worried for her well being.

"Mhm..." Zero Two mumbled, holding onto him tightly.

Seventeen minutes passed before they reached their homely abode, Hiro picking up the fatigued Zero Two in bridal style, carrying her into the large house. Zero Two took this as an opportunity to hug Hiro, wrapping her arms around his neck weakly. Hiro let out a small chuckle as he walked down the hall and up the stairway.

He pushed opened the master bedroom door with his foot, walking in to lay Zero Two down on the large bed. Hiro lifted a blanket and placed it onto her, the pink haired girl snuggling into it and shutting her tired eyes. The ex-military man stroked her hair, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Get some rest. We're going to Kabira tomorrow." Hiro spoke softly to Zero Two, only to have her replied with a happy noise that was quite impossible to explain.

The black haired man walked out of the room, slowly shutting then walking down the stairs towards his small office, opening the door. Inside was around three shelves of mechanical contraptions and even a few rifles like a Steyr AUG A3 and a Howa Type 89. There was also a few file cambinets and bins full of mechanical parts. In the middle of all that there was a singular desk which had multiple pictures and papers spread out. Hiro slowly walked over to the desk, and sat down, picking up a picture frame which had a painted red "13" and had his old fireteam hanging out and relaxing.

Hiro poured himself some vodka and sat back, taking a sip and laughing.

"Well, Fernando, this one's for you." Hiro poured another glass. "And you too Ambers."

"Can't forget you two." Hiro sat back. Four glasses of alcohol sat on the table, a blessing to his old friends. His dead old friends.

Hiro pulled his Howa Type 89 off the shelf and started to polish it with a rag. His humming woild be the only noise other than the scrubbing of the beaten rag. It was a unique tune, and it called for happiness, and sadness at the same time.

"If only." Hiro spoke to himself in the dimly lit room.

"If only..." He repeated, staring down at the rifle, the gunmetal reflecting to show his face, Hiro staring down with sorrow.

Hiro took a deep breath and put the rifle downwards, staring up at the ceiling, his sea green eyes unblinking, the atmosphere of the room, dark and grim. He couldn't help but remember.

"Sergeant Hitori, you're up." Major Lopez pointed at the M24 rifle that was on the table. "Remember. Shoot to kill. You're in the AMR now. We're only here to kill."

Hiro watched as his friend walked up to the sniper rifle, his light brown eyes unblinking as he picked up the rifle, and positioning himself. The blonde haired soldier lifted the rifle up and aiming down the sights. With a quick inhale, he fired his round. Quickly, stabilizing his aim, he fired another, rinse repeat, until he wasted his magazine.

"Impressive. Private Ambers. You we're assigned as the fireteam's medic, no?" Major Lopez asked the small girl.

"Yes sir!" She saluted. Her petite figure made everything look so... Large on her.

"I see." The Major replied. "Well, get on your Scalar MAR556."

The small girl saluted and shimmied over to her rifle. She was in a rough aiming stance, firing a succession of three round bursts until her magazine was spent. Her nimble hands allowed her to reload her rifle very quickly, perhaps a little over the average speed.

"Very good. However, you need work on your stance." The tall male spoke. "Private Everett. Basic infantry, rifleman, no?"

"Yes sir." The white man spoke with his british accent.

"Get on your HK G72" Lopez commanded.

The british man, who was clearly older than everyone other than Lopez walked over towards his rifle. He quickly lifted it and got into a rare stance, which favorite spraying the rifle from a distance rather than sharpshooting or bursting. The british man smiled and let his trigger go loose, firing a copious amount of rounds into the target. A the rounds seemed to be grouped quite well, which was quite impressive to Hiro.

"Excellent. Corporal Rakoto, designated sniper from Touggourt. Get on that NTW-20. I'll give you a briefing. Target is 650 kilometers away. You have one round. Show me what you got." The Major told the other man, patting his back.

The large man went proned behind rhe massive anti-material rifle, readying his shot. With the quick pulled of the trigger, an explosion was heard and a projectile was in the air. Everyone waited on Lopez to spot the round.

"It's a hit. Target will bleed out in approximately 35 seconds." The Major spoke.

"Now, Lance Corporal Tomatsu. Rifleman. You know what to do." The Major called Hiro to the front.

Hiro took a deep breah. He quickly lifted his rifle fired three bursts into three seperate targets and than spraying the last target down.

"Impressive, Lance Corporal." The Major clapped his hands. "Where'd you learn that?"

Hiro looked up, at the cloudless sky. "My... Father."


	11. Chapter 10

The words resounded inside the black haired man. Hiro sat in the dim room, his eyes unblinking, his mind, lost in a trance.

"Father." Hiro whispered to himself.

The black haired man delved deeper into his memories, his sea green eyes closing for a moment.

"Daddy, where are you going?" A small black haired child tugged on his father's flektarn clothes.

"Well, Hiro, I'm going to Russia." The taller man turned and kneeled down. "Very cold."

"Why are you going to Russia?" Young Hiro asked his father.

"I can show you." Hiro's father picked the small boy up and walked towards the back yard.

Hiro's father put Hiro down and went to grab his Howa Type 89. As Hiro waited, he sat on the bench, kicking his feet up happily. His father walked out of the house with the large rifle and smiled at Hiro. The tall man set up four targets, all of different sizes.

"Watch closely Hiro." His father spoke, lifting his gun and aiming down the sights.

With multiple pulls of the trigger, a set of three bursts entered three targets, then the rest of the magazine was use to decimate the last. Hiro looked in awe, however his ears ringing from the noise of the gunfire. The time was cut short as a green Ural pulled up, and two flektarn men waving Hiro's father down

"Sorry, Hiro, I have to go now." His father patted and ruffled Hiro's head and walked towards the Ural, taking one last look before entering the military vehicle.

Hiro stood there, watching as the car drove off into the distance. Four years later, Hiro's aunt answered to knocking on the wooden door. Loud sobbing was heard as Hiro shimmied towards the doorway, overhearing the conversation.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Uemura. Your brother was a great man. We would like to see his son however." The massive soldier spoke.

"H-Hiro!" Hiro's aunt called out to him, only to have him stumble out of the side room.

"Y-Yes Auntie?" Hiro replied, unsure of what else to say.

"These... These men would like to... talk..." The grieving woman broke into even more tears.

The large man walked over to Hiro and kneeling down, his partner standing beside him.

"Son, your father... He's..." The man stopped to cough, clearly having a hard time trying to tell a child. "Your father isn't with us anymore."

"W-What?" Hiro's last shreds of innocence no longer existed.

The next day he remembers walking around in the halls of his elementary school. He was quite popular, infact had his own group of friends, namely Ichigo, Goro and a young boy named Mitsuru. Hiro stumbled around the halls, all the teachers that he walked by, whispering and look worried. Hiro's dead eyes staring at the ground, ignoring everything, even his friends. Mitsuru however depended on Hiro the most as his life felt like it was crumbling down on him and he needed to be near someone so they could help him up. However his crutch was ignoring him, his friend was acting as if he didn't exist.

"Hiro!" Mitsuru yelled at him. "Aren't we friends!? Why won't you reply!"

Hiro turned his head slowly. "What?"

"You promised me! You promised that you'd be with me forever!" The angry child screamed at Hiro, his infuriation causes tears.

Hiro turned away, his dead eyes unblinking, and walked away from Mitsuru. The encounter left Mitsuru speechless. It left Mitsuru with a hole that could never be filled by anything other then revenge.

Hiro slowly became distant from everyone he knew, and only the ones with the most hope for him stuck around. Years grew on him until he met someone that changed him, the hole of his father within his heart was changed. It wasn't filled in, but instead refurnished. Her words, her ideals, they had the power to change Hiro. The once empty hole was changed into a beautiful canvas which would only be changed more and more. However, the hole was never filled. It still kept Hiro wondering, what happend of his father.

Hiro's eyes darted open to his phone's notification ping. He lifted his phone and his eyes widened. He read it closely to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"The japanese government is continuing the assault on Russia... Retired personel will be re-enlisted..."


	12. Chapter 11

Hiro stared down at the phone, unable to process what he just read. The white light reflecting off his sea green eyes. Hiro slowly stood up and put his Howa Type 89 back on it's shelf. The black haired man hardened his expression back to normal and went towards a small safe on the floor, turning the lock and pulling out a customized AFR-H762 This large black rifle was chambered in 7.62x51 NATO rounds, which were specifically imported from the US. Hiro put the rifle on his desk and walked out of the room, going up to the master bedroom, slowly nudging the door open.

Inside the room, Zero Two lay sleeping, snoozing away. Hiro quietly grabbed a duffelbag and filled it with his flektarn uniform. His dextrous hands causing little to no sound while moving quickly. Hiro then shimmied back out with the duffelbag and went towards his office, putting the rifle into the bag and stuffing rifle magazines and cartridges. After filling the bag with his military gear he put it under his desk, leaving the room.

The moment he left the room, his phone started to ring, and he quickly picked up.

"Hello?" Hiro answered.

"Hiro, this is Goro. I have bad news." The familiar voice spoke.

"I already know Goro." Hiro replied. "I'm standing by."

"I think--" Goro stopped to cough and breathe. "We can assume you have the rest of the week before the military picks you up."

"..." Hiro didn't speak for a few seconds, then speaking up. "Goro, if I get picked up, look after Zero Two for me, will ya?"

"What? Why?" Goro replied, coughing at the end of his question.

"She might be... Pregnant." Hiro replied.

"Oh shi--" Goro coughed. "-t really? Congratulations man!"

"Thanks, but we aren't sure yet." Hiro took the compliment with some pride.

"What?" Goro's voice got furthur from the microphone.

"Sorry Hiro, I'll call you back." Goro quickly said, before coughing and then hanging up.

Hiro lowered the phone from his ear and walked towards the living room, vaulting the couch and turning on the television. He changed the channel to a news station, trying to find out why the message was sent to everyone.

"As you can see, the Arm-- What?" The newscaster looked away off screen for a second and then continuing. "Breaking news, the Japanese government is going to enlist retired military personnel and is sending them back to Russia. According to our sources, they will only be selecting ex-military that were unharmed in any recent military events."

Hiro looked up at a clock on the wall reading 14:32. With that, he went over to the kitchen, and made a quick meal of rice and smoked salmon. He sat down at the dining table and munched away on the food. It wasn't very good, but he had too much on his mind to care. Hiro contemplated on how he should break the news to Zero Two, his mind jumping from scenario to scenario. Hiro snapped back into reality when he heard Zero Two stepping down the stairs with a yawn.

"Darling... I'm so hungry." She complained the moment she entered the room.

"O-Oh, uh, have some of this?" Hiro nudged the plate of salmon away from him.

Zero Two quickly shimmied into the dining area and look at the salmon, her excited expression, dying.

"This is dinner to you?" She replied, her expression changing to a worried look.

"Just douse it with honey or something." Hiro replied to the horned girl.

"I thought you were against me doing that, darling." Zero Two seemingly pulled out a jug of honey from no where and poured it all over the plate of salmon.

"I still am." Hiro replied.

Zero Two caught onto the fact that he was acting different but she didn't want to point it out.

"I have one other thing I have to say too." Hiro spoke.

"Mmph?" Zero Two replied, her mouth full of the salmon covered in golden liquid.

"You smell disgusting." Hiro told the pink haired girl.

"H-Hey!" Zero Two replied, her cheeks becoming a rose coloration.

Hiro couldn'r help but burst out laughing, his serious facial expression breaking.

"Let's go take a bath together." Hiro suggested.

"W-Whoa, Darling, you're being awfully direct. What is it, you want to see me naked? Pervert." Zero Two spoke with a smug attitude.

"W-Well, I need to take a bath aswell so we might aswell go to...together." Hiro replied, becoming a small bit embaressed himself

"Okay." Zero Two told the black haired man. "I'm just about done, so let's go."

The coupled stood up from the table, putting the cleaning up and then heading towards the bathroom. The door opened and Zero Two turned to Hiro.

"Why don't you undress first." She hit him with a large smile.

"Fine." Hiro replied, taking off his shirt.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Zero Two asked, "Wait... It can't be-- Darling, are you actually a pervert!?"

"Iota, I'm about to tackle you right now and destroy you." Hiro walked into the bathing area.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" Zero Two yelled at Hiro. "Also what do you mean by destroy m--"

Zero Two sat down on a stool her face becoming a bright red.

"If he 'destroys' me I can't sit down for a week, now can I?"

weh weh weh, my uploading is so spotty now wtf, get your shit together austreaus.


	13. Chapter 12

Hiro awoke to a ring at the door, his sea green eyes slowly opening to adjust. The ruffled black haired man lifted his upper body up, slumping forward. Cracks and snaps of bones being put back into place were heard as he stretch out. He looked over to see a cuddled up Zero Two, her peaceful expression, causing him to smile and blush a bit. He carefully got out of the bed and walked towards the front door, yawning all the while.

He turned the brass locks on the door, and then pulling the larger aluminum handle. Infront him stood a small girl with a blue sundress on and a straw sun hat, with a blue ribbon laced across the top. Beside her stood a taller, much taller blonde gentleman, who was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Ah... Hello?" Hiro yawned, the breeze of the outside hitting his bare toned chest.

"Hiro... You didn't forget about Kabira have you?" The tall blonde male questioned.

"Wha-- Oh shit!" Hiro realized he opened the door on Ichigo and Goro. "I uh... Come on in?"

"H-Hiro... You're not wearing a shirt..." The small blue haired girl tilted her hat down to cover her eyes.

"Yeah--" Goro coughed, "Put on a shirt."

Hiro rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

"How about you guys sit in the living room for a while." Hiro pointed to the archway.

"Alr--" The blonde man coughed "--right."

Hiro walked up the stairway and went into the master bedroom. The black haired man went over to Zero Two and nudged her.

"Hey, Zero Two, guess what day it is." Hiro smiled to the sluggish girl in the bed.

"Wha?" She replied, her eyes barely even open.

"Kabira." Hiro replied. The words didn't seem to impact Zero Two as much as he thought so he got another idea.

"Aw, come on now!" Hiro spoke, picking her up from the bed.

"D-Darling what are you doing!?" Zero Two

yelled in confusion, her eyes completely open.

Hiro raised her up and down with a massive smile. She couldn't help but laugh, as his ruffled hair made him look like a peacock.

"P-Put me down!" She wailed around.

"What was that? I'll put you down if you change your clothes." Hiro spoke, the large smile still on his face.

"And what if I don't?" Zero Two replied.

"Guess you're never coming down!" Hiro laughed and put her around his shoulder.

"I think in these situations, you need something bad for the other person, Darling." Zero Two laughed at Hiro.

"W-Well... I uh... Shut up." Hiro replied, blushing a bit and his grip weakening.

Zero Two took this as a chance and slid out of his grasp, then tackling him onto the ground.

"H-Hey!" Hiro was taken by surprise.

Zero Two laughed, clearly fully awake. Hiro couldn't help but laugh aswell, the two on the cold floor smiling.

"Alright. Let's get changed." Hiro attempted to get up.

"Hmm... Okay." Zero Two jumped off of him and waddled towards a dresser.

A few minutes later and both of them exited the room, Hiro wearing a red lined plaid shirt, and blue jeans, held up by a black belt. His strong arms made the shirt's sleeves look somewhat small, which made him realize how much his body has changed. Zero Two had her pink hair held up in a bun, aswell as sporting a light gray hoodie and... how would you say... short shorts. Both of them stepped down the stairs, and into the living room where Ichigo and Goro relaxed.

"Nice to--" Goro coughed and took a few seconds to catch himself. "--To see you rejoin us."

"Thanks, Goro." Hiro replied.

Ichigo and Zero Two locked eyes for a second, only for Ichigo to look away angrily. It somewhat made Zero Two feel sad, but she couldn't let that stop a great day at Kabira... Could she?

whoooaaa i left it off on a question! its not like im tired and want to sleep... right?


	14. Chapter 13

The breeze of the emerald bay slid by the party of four, with the addition of the sun beaming down on them. Normally, they wouldn't be able to swim here, but a few years ago the jellyfish... died. No one knew how but, hey, it's time to dive!

"Whoo!~" Zero Two shouted, running towards the clear waters, populated with people aswell as sea life.

"I'll--" Goro coughed and pointed off to the right, holding an unfolded tent and some other items, notably a cooler. "--be over here."

"I'll go help you out." Hiro joined the blonde male. "Why don't you go join her, Ichigo."

"Ugh. Fine." Ichigo wandered off, inside her blue and white striped floatie.

"You're sti--" Goro paused to cough. "--ll mad at her?"

"No, why?" Hiro looked at his friend as he pierced the pearly sand with a metal pole.

"Uh..." Goro looked at Hiro, his eye brows furling. "Huh."

The two finished up and sat down in the sand, Goro reached into the cooler and acquired two cans of lager.

"Want one?" Goro coughed, holding a can towards Hiro.

"Sure." Hiro replied, grabbing the beverage.

The two sat for a while, Goro admiring the emerald waters, and Hiro... He was watching his wife, who was wearing a white skirted bikini, with a skinny red stripe along the side and her hair held held up in a long ponytail. Hiro couldn't help himself, her beautiful voluptuous body was mesmorizing. One snap and her large breasts would be free. Hiro could just get up and tackle her right now. The ex-military man stared until Zero Two turned to him, his heart stopping for a bit. The girl gave him a smug smile and with her finger spelled out the word "pervert" in the air. Hiro looked away and took a sip from his lager.

Goro on the other hand looked as if he was staring into the abyss, a faint sorrow plastered his face. The blonde male jumped when Hiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Those days are behind you, Goro." Hiro spoke with a soft voice.

Goro took a few seconds before replying. "I just... I can't believe I'm not dead..."

"I should be dead." Hiro replied.

Goro looked over at his friend. "What...?"

Hiro looked into Goro's dark yellow eyes. "Let me tell you then." The black haired male started to speak about the past.

Hiro wasted all his ammunition, killing man after man. He looked down to Goro, who should surely be dead until he heard his gasping.

"G-Goro?" Hiro's eyes widened and he got down and propped his friend up.

"Shit... Goro, hang in there man!" Hiro took out his field dressing amd started to cover the wound.

"Hiro..." Goro coughed, his breathing coarse and muffled from blood and the salivation of his mouth.

"Don't speak man... I'm getting you out of here... Just hold on..." Hiro replied with his panicking voice.

Hiro finished dressing Goro up, and started to drag him, the blood of his friend staining his flektarn clothing. All Hiro knew about his allies was that the nearest encampment, directly on the outskirts of Khabarovsk. A massive problem stood between them and salvation however, and that was the enemy. In order to get through alive he would have to go around the enemy lines.

"Here we go Goro... Just hang in there." Hiro spoke and started the shortest and longest journey through hell.

The trek seemed like forever, as the biting cold hit both of them like missiles and the deep snow slowly them down. Atleast an hour of walking was needed before Hiro spotted his favorite sight, an abandoned Arma Strider. It was an older model, and low on gasoline but it would be enough to get them closer to home. Hiro pushed Goro into the cold cockpit and then hopped in himself, the machine stepping up and ready to move.

okay. are you ready for my excuse?

im tired. haah gotteem


	15. Chapter 14

I was gone for a week. was at a usmc camp tour. gonna have to go through that in a few years. anyways

The snow pattered on the metallic beams of the strider, the hydraulics making a soft shriek as they tensed and released. The surroundings around Hiro became emptier and emptier, vast lands of nothing but snow, debris, and destruction of past fire fights. Devastated buildings and frozen remains layed the landscape. Hiro looked around inside the cockpit, his expression changing. His eyes looked around in horror, darting around. Every corpse seemed to be marked with the AMR insignia. Hiro looked away and marched on, gaining a large few meters only to see an ally encampment. His face lit up however his strider decided otherwise, as it's hydraulics gave and it collapsed onto the floor, sending a dying Goro and Hiro into the snow. Hiro slowly lifted himself up only to feel a sharp pain hit his side causing him to fall over. Hiro coughed, holding the right of his abdomen, the flektarn on his body melding into a dark red. Hiro slowly attempted to push himself up with his right hand while he held his abdomen with his left. The soldier rubbed his wound around, then grabbing a fragment of the strider which was impaling him. Hiro grabbed the object and yanked it out of his abdomen shouting in pain and then falling over once more. He took a few seconds to breathe and then stood up and strode over to Goro, who was barely breathing at this point. Hiro slowly lifted his comrade over his shoulder and started to limp, his vision becoming blurry.

"I'm coming…" Hiro whispered to himself. "I'm coming home…"

Hiro looked up from the ground and saw an ally convoy and his eyes opened. Hope stood in front of him, causing him to move faster, however exerting his body and causing blood to pour out of his wound. The convoy was moving slowly in the snow, and it bore the American flag across it. The bloodied pair moved across the wasteland like no tomorrow, only to reach the side of the convoy and Hiro's body gave in, collapsing in front of a United States marine. The last thing Hiro heard was the marine calling for a medic.

"Tha--" Goro looked down towards the sand. "--t's what happened, huh…"

"I don't understand how I'm alive, hell, I don't understand how we're alive, but…" Hiro stopped and looked towards Zero Two once more, who was wading around. "I guess we just… Continue on because we have something to live for."

"I guess…" Goro closed his eyes.

Hiro glanced over to Goro, he couldn't help but feel pangs of sadness within him. The black haired man chugged the rest of his lager and stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a dip." The man said as he walked over to the warm water.

As Hiro entered the emerald waters, only to get a hug from behind.

"How nice of you to join me, Darling." Zero Two spoke, peeking her head around his arm.

"I'm quite glad I did." Hiro replied, looking of his shoulder at the pink haired girl.

Hiro turned around and spotted Goro and Ichigo in the bay, having their own fun. He watched as Goro smiled, and Ichigo sending her own. The image caused Hiro to smile softly. Zero Two caught onto this and spoke up.

"It's nice to see them having fun." Zero Two smiled up at Hiro.

"It is nice." Hiro replied, patting Zero Two.

The day quickly ended, the two pairs having dinner at Setsukaya, which started out as just some random restaurant off the road near Kabira, but has evolved into a high end restaurant, serving exotic foods, including, are you ready for this, beating snake hearts. The group wasn't here for beating snake hearts however, which I would assume is a good thing. Hiro ordered himself a beet salad appetizer, and a main being an eighteen ounce ribeye steak cooked medium rare. Zero Two acquired herself the same thing except for an appetizer… She doesn't believe in those. Ichigo ordered shrimp shumai as an appetizer and "Chicken Katsu" which essentially is just breaded chicken. Goro ordered small amount of scallops as an appetizer and nut crusted yellowtail.

The two pairs sat at their table, Zero Two excitedly admired the grand interior, as she has never been to something high end. Ichigo sat at the table, asking Hiro a barrage of questions to catch up. Goro sat there, listening to the two, sipping on a glass of water. The questions would be cut off when their dishes came out. Zero Two stopped Hiro from cutting his steak, and started to feed him.

"Say aaah~" She'd smile and fork a cut of steak into his mouth.

"A-Aaa…" Hiro replied, his face turning a soft red.

Ichigo and Goro stared at the couple, unable to fathom the idea.

gonna go get sleep now. imma actually do the schedule from today on. sorry for this week.


	16. Chapter 15

The two sat on to bench, staring out at the bay, the moon reflecting off of the once emerald waters. The soft waves of the massive body of water gave a soothing noise. Hiro sat in his shorts and t-shirt and relaxed, while Zero Two leaned into him, laying her head on his toned shoulder.

"Zero Two... I have something to tell you." Hiro killed the silence between them.

"Hmm?" Zero Two replied, staying in her position.

"Their sending us back." Hiro spoke, only to be stopped by Zero Two lifting herself.

"What..?" The pink haired girl was confused at what that meant.

"Japan is sending operatives back to Russia... to fight a failing war to begin with." Hiro continued. "I have two days. Two more days and I'm shipped off."

Zero Two sat there and stared at her beloved, her eyes widened and started to fill with tears. All she could muster to say was, "No."

The black haired male looked at Zero Two. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. His heart felt like it was splitting open, his expression changing to a face full of sorrow and pain.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Hiro quickly hugged Zero Two tightly, Zero Two hugging him and back and sobbing into his neck, her crying causing Hiro's heart to feel an even more immense pain. The distressed female continued to cry for what seemed like an hour. Hiro himself felt as if the situation was the devil tormenting him, he couldn't stand to hear his wife break into tears and be filled with the sort of pain you should only get by being stabbed and left to bleed to death.

Eventually Zero Two cried herself to sleep, so Hiro picked her up and started to walk towards the hotel they were staying at. Hiro slowly put Zero Two on the soft white bed, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you, Iota." Hiro whispered and started to leave the room, only to take a moment in the doorway to look back at his wife, and then walking out.

The toned man shimmied down to the hotel's bar and took a seat.

"Yo, what can I get ya my man?" Hiro looked up to see a small woman, approximately 5'6", sporting a long black braid and emerald green eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be running a bar miss?" Hiro asked, his voice sounded as if he was in the most silent agonizing pain.

"Haha, shut up." The girl replied. "Got problems huh? You know what will fix that up? A copious amount of alcohol."

"For a kid, you seem to know a good deal. Get me bourbon. 65%." Hiro replied, quickly getting a glass of the copper liquid placed in front of him.

Hiro took a sip of the cold liquid and sat there in his own sorrow.

says gonna follow schedule, fucking misses a full week, ez dubs.


	17. Discontinued Apologies

Yeah... uh, so after a long ass time of tuinking, and i mean a long ass time, i dont think i can continue this story. Of course, I do strive to do better, and I walked myself into a corner. I dont know what to do from here. So i thought and Im gonna discontinue this story.

I know there were many of you who enjoyed it, and well, I enjoyed it too, as I was able to incorporate ideas, aswell as improve a bit on my writing. I will come back however and hopefully make a story that can end properly. Thank you for reading this and see you all soon.


End file.
